One Solution
by MistressOfTime1218
Summary: Two opposites, brought together in the grief of battle, can always find solace in the other.


'Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords eternally retold.'

Siegfried struggled to stand up amongst the sea of dead bodies. The air was pink with the debris of crusted blood and its presence left a foul stench in the air. The dirty blonde's blade was stained with what use to be the life force of the people at his feet. The once pure soldiers that had been over taken by evil were no longer human. They were now the dammed.

To his left he could see Link sending a silent prayer to the fallen, his golden hair using whatever light was available to wrap around his head like a halo. His blade was clutched tightly in his left hand, its pure metal letting all the toxic blood fall off its base like butter.

"Sinners need no mercy…or sympathy." Sympathy was what he said to the elf, but what he meant was salvation.

Link seemed to understand; then again Siegfried knew he would. That was part of the reason why he said something. "Everyone deserves salvation. Even the foulest of sinners. The reason those sinners never get it is because they never ask for it." The intensity of his words hung in the air like the vine of an old stone building.

"Ask for it huh" Siegfried said in a whisper. "Could it really be so simple?"

The elf smiled. "Why don't you try? It worked for Kilik."

"What happened back then wasn't Kilik's fault."

"What happened to your father wasn't your fault either."

"How can you be so sure? You were never there to see me like…"He could not finish his sentence.

Another smile was his answer. A smile that said nothing of the human tongue yet seemed to deliver the message, 'Because I know my friends.' Link was the only person who could smile at him like that. He was the only person who could truly smile at him at all. At times, Siegfried was sure he did not deserve someone like Link.

The two were complete opposites, down to the very core of their souls.

Siegfried grew up with a family. He grew up with two people who loved him unconditionally. Two people who were his confidents, his teachers, and his idols. When he behaved they showered him with praise. They honored him with soft and kind words. And when he was bad they chose to discipline him. He now knew it was hard when they had to scold or punish him. Tough love, it seemed, was much harder on the parents than it was on the child. But even though he had never fully appreciated how stern his parents were, he knew now that he had possessed something precious. And now he knew how much it hurt to lose it. He blamed himself for no longer having the beloved parents he did in the past.

Link never knew that pain. He was an orphan. A child who never so much as knew what his mother looked like. He never knew the pain of losing a parent. But he could sympathize with Siegfried's loss of a hero. When Link was a child The Great Deku Tree had been the one, the only adult figure in the Kokiri forest. Someone who looked after all of the children and saw that they were all happy and well taken care of. That was the only father figure Link had ever known. Link blamed himself for the Deku Tree's death just as Siegfried had blamed himself for his father's demise. To this day Link wondered what would have happened if he had worked just a bit quicker, if only he had tried a bit harder. Would the Great DekuTree still be alive? No one would ever know the answer.

Link grew up around friends. He grew up around people who liked to hang around him. As long he stayed on their good side he was bound to have a good life. But, even though he had many, he knew they were only temporary. They were nothing like siblings who loved you regardless. Friends only lasted until an argument arose. Then they would storm off in anger with no intention of returning. Or they would find better things to do and leave you out to fend for yourself. Friends did not put you before them. Friends were people to hang around with for the time being. Link never used to believe in the myth that friendship lasted forever. The only friendships that surpassed eternity were the friendships that turned people into family, or the friendships that would eventually blossom into love.

Siegfried never had many friends. He was not anti social by any means, but he was always busy. He was a knight. A man dedicated to protecting his home and his family. A knight who wanted to make his parents proud by showing them what he had learned. He will admit that growing up he was rather lonely. He would often look outside to see children his age playing tag or simply enjoying each other's company and he would start to wonder. Was it better to venture outside to make friends? Or was he better off staying inside where his family was? He decided at a very young age that family came before friends did. Sure, the friends he did have were important to him, but in the end they were only second best in his heart.

That was a choice that Siegfried made on his own.

Link never had a choice to make in the first place.

Siegfried had died and faced what any normal person would call hell.

Link barely survived what any normal person would call life.

Siegfried chose the life of a soldier. He understood what he was getting himself into.

Link was tossed into the battle as a child. He had been forced to grow up that way.

They knew two different lives. They knew two different kinds of pain.

And yet…

Siegfried let out the guilt he was feeling in the form of one long cleansing breath. By just that one action alone he was able to feel the weight of the world fall from his shoulders. It was no permanent solution, but for now it would do. He beckoned Link over to his side. It was a request his young friend followed without question, yet another testament of loyalty between the two.

A strong arm wrapped around slender shoulders, a gruff hand ruffling the younger's blonde hair. Siegfried initiating the act was a sign of affection, of companionship, and a sign of thanks. Link taking it all with a smile was a sign of fondness, a sign of devotion, and a sign of acceptance.

"Let's get out of here." The knight said lightly. "After all this I could use a nice long bath."

The elf laughed in response. "Good idea. I feel like I've been rolling around in mud."

Siegfried gave Link one last pat on the head before turning to the bodies on the ground. "But first, can we do something for these guys? Make them a grave of some sort?" He felt sympathy for these lost souls. It occurred to him that he could have easily been one of these men had he been kept within Nightmare's hold.

"Sure. That shouldn't take long." Link's innocent blue eyes scanned the area until they happily landed upon some plants growing from the ground. "We can use those flowers to mark the grave." His eyes turned to Siegfried. "I can even say another prayer for them if you want."

Siegfried smiled as well. "I'd like that very much."

Yes, these two were as opposite as night as day. But when tragedy rolled around, and one of them was hurt beyond the understanding of most, the two of them knew the same way to make it all right again. The two of them knew exactly how to end the others pain, and in the end of both the story and time, that was all that mattered.

* * *

MistressOfTime1218: Just something short and cute.

DarkMist: Is this for To Aid A Hero?

MistressOfTime1218: Actually I came up with this about a year ago and didn't bother to post until now. It happened way before To Aid A Hero even got thought of.

K-Chan: Is this Yaoi?

MistressOfTime1218: I guess you could see it that way if you want. I do. But the two of them could just be really good Friends.


End file.
